Screw The Rules
by Cashfield
Summary: Erin and Jay decide they aren't going to obey Voight's rule any more... (M Rated) *updated to fix problems*


"We can't do this." Erin said as she fell down on to her bed, her partner landing gently on top of her. Even as the words left her mouth she continued to un do the buttons on his shirt, her fingers running over his now bare chest. Jay paused to look at her, wondering if they were actually going to stop. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, and every time they would vow it wouldn't happen again. It was just too risky, if Voight ever found out they'd lose their jobs, but somehow they both seemed powerless to stop it.

After a few minutes of silence, Erin moved her lips back to his own with a new urgency. She knew they shouldn't, she'd even said it out loud, but there was just something about her partner- she just couldn't say no to him. She moaned out loud as his hands ran down her legs and then back up the inside of her thighs, settling on her belt buckle before undoing that and her jeans. As he slid the skinny jeans down her long legs his eyes rested on the flimsy lace thong she was wearing. "How the hell am I supposed to focus on my job knowing you've got that on..." He asked, knowing full well he was going to have trouble concentrating the next day. Erin laughed underneath him, sitting up to allow him to remove her shirt.

As the material fell to the floor, leaving Erin lying on the bed wearing only the thing and matching bra, Jay paused for a second, his eyes running up the length of her body. "Damn.." He muttered appreciatively, causing Erin to blush. As he lent back down to kiss her Erin fumbled with his trousers, brushing against him as she did so and causing him to inhale sharply.

Eventually, not soon enough for either of them, they got Jay's pants off and he reached up to un clasp Erin's bra, tossing it in to the corner of the room somewhere. With the material finally out of the way he began to kiss his way down her body, starting at her jaw and making his way down her collar bone to her right breast. As he stopped to take her nipple in his mouth he smiled against her skin, listening as her breathing deepened and her fingers knotted through his hair. After paying equal attention to her left breast he continued to kiss his way down her stomach, stopping as the top of her lacy underwear met his chin.

Erin groaned quietly as he stopped, his fingers slowly hooking in to the waistband of her panties as teasingly slowly dragging them down her legs. When he finally took them off he threw them in to another corner, smirking slightly at the thought she'd probably never find her clothes, before kissing his way back up the inside of her legs. As he reached the top of her thigh he paused, eliciting another moan from Erin. "Jay..." She whined, rolling her hips up towards him. Jay laughed quietly before pressing his lips where she wanted them.

It didn't take long before he had Erin on the edge, her fingers clawing desperately through his hair as she came towards her release. Jay continued to suck gently in a way he knew for sure would tip her over the edge. Sure enough, only seconds later she came, moaning his name as she collapsed breathlessly against the sheets.

Trying to hide a smile she faked a yawn as Jay crawled back up the bed beside her. "So then, I was thinking we'd just go to bed..." She teased, the laugher she was trying to hide evident in her voice. Before Jay had a chance to react she was on top of him, a leg either side of his waist pinning him to the bed. He was relieved she'd left a tiny bit of space between their hips. With her having been teasing him all day at work he wasn't sure how long he was going to last with her on top of him.

Tantalisingly slowly Erin lined them up their groans simultaneous as he slid in to her wet heat. After a few short moments Erin placed her hands on his chest, beginning to move up and down his length. Jay watched her, rolling his hips up to meet her own,as her head fell backwards slightly, eyes closed in pleasure as her movements became faster and more erratic.

Feeling his own release starting to build he reached forward, using his fingers to find her clit. As he began to rub gently he could feel her walls beginning to flutter around him as he worked to hold back, wanting to make sure Erin got there too. After a short time Erin's movements became even jerker, her breath coming harder and faster as she moaned Jay's name, the sensation of her orgasm around his length sending Jay over the edge just behind her. As she collapsed on top of him he wrapped his arms around his partner, kissing the top of her head as she rested against his chest. "Screw Voight's rules." Erin muttered against his skin, causing him to smile.


End file.
